


Her Final Reaper's Game

by EveningEve



Series: The World Ends With You-A Reaper's Expansion- [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Adventure, Escape, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Prequel, Spoilers, Swearing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: [One year prior to the events of TWEWY]Being in trapped in the Reaper's Game since nine weeks Mamori aims to finally escape this game in her tenth week. However, after encountering a young male named Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu plans seem to change slowly but surely.





	1. Day 1

The concept wasn’t completely new to Mamori. The tenth week. This wasn’t funny anymore. Tenth week… One more week before she might be able to see her family again… If she doesn’t get erased before that is. Whoever was in charge for this game sure had some fun making her go through another week. Why her out of all players anyway? Well, but it doesn’t matter.   
“ _Arrive at the Statue at Hachiko, 60 minutes. Failure means erasure_ ” is what the mission said.   
A simple one for the start. And since she was within the Scramble’s Crossing it wasn’t too long. 5 minutes. Or less. Yet why giving the Players an hour to- Why was she still asking herself this? Reapers can be odd. Direct encounters proved it to her. Especially considering previous Gamemasters.   
The rules of the Reaper’s Game were very simple-The Players have seven days to survive. During this time they are given missions once per day one of them has to fulfill within a time limit. If they don’t the players face erasure whether they want it or not. No Player was an exception. During this time Reapers might even chase after players so erasure could happen anytime.   
Each Player plays for a second chance in life. All of the ones here died in some way. In Mamori’s case it was murder. A man walked up to her when she was about to return home late at night from her job and didn’t hesitate to kill her right on the spot. And before she knew she found herself in the Reaper’s Game.   
Throughout the weeks to expand more on her knowledge she encountered a man at a café when heading to a mission. For a surprise this man was able to see her even outside his café.   
He introduced himself as the Producer of the Reaper’s Game back then-Sanae Hanekoma. For her surprise he was ready to answer each of her questions about the Reaper’s Game. Reapers, missions, the importance of a partner… Most she seemed to already know by the Reapers themselves yet one piece of information was new-The Composer, the one leading this game and grading each player.   
He decides who of the remaining ones get back to life and who will not, giving them three options-Become a Reaper, replay the game or get erased from existence. On top his powers surpass the Player’s abilities in the RG. He is of course limited yet it is said even on the RG he doesn’t break a sweat erasing Noises. Yet of course the Composer doesn’t reveal himself so not many know who it is, Mr Hanekoma couldn’t tell her either. Or maybe he didn’t want to. But it didn’t matter, it wasn’t important for her who it was to understand the Reaper’s Game. All she knew was that the Composer existed… Unless he joked but that was unlikely the case.  
The only reason Mamori was held back is because of this Composer. For some reason he kept her around. All the time. Was she really that bad at this game? In his eyes at least? If so she needs to try even harder this week. Even if it exhausts her. In the end, it will be worth it!   
  
With this in mind Mamori headed towards the Statue of Hachiko. So far an easy mission. No interference from a  Reaper, no Noises. This mission seems to be a piece of cake so far. Maybe in the meantime she could even find a partner among the fellow players. She had enough time to spare. More than enough. In fact-   
“On the search for something Miss?” a male voice suddenly asked. She turned to where the voice came from, only spotting a male staring right at her. His gaze was focused on her and no one else. He saw her. He spotted her. Was he a player? … It had to be the case. Yet… He was really sticking out. She couldn’t say why or how. It was hard to put a finger on it. Yet there was no other way, he had to be a player. Otherwise he wouldn’t look straight at her… With a small grin on his face.   
“Or should I ask someone?” he continued yet not walking up to her. The female only stared back, not knowing how to reply. She didn’t know how to react such a grin and sudden approach. It was out of the blue. But-  
“A partner is it?” he kept continuing after a short break of talking. “Must be my lucky day.”   
“Lucky day?” Mamori asked, looking slightly confused at the young male now. “What do you mean?”   
“Oh, no reason.”   
No reason? What was up with this kid? “Look, if you want nothing from me then don’t talk to me.”   
“No need to be like this. Besides, I never said that I wanted nothing from you. Otherwise I wouldn’t have talked to you.”   
“Then name it. I’m in a hurry.”   
“And people say I have a rude mouth.”   
The conversation had just started but she already had enough. The face he made… A face as if he was teasing her right now. On top he seemed to be amused about her reaction despite her words.   
“Look kiddo, I’m normally patient but if you want something then-“ but the brown haired couldn’t finish. She spotted something behind him, something unpleasant… A Noise in the shape of a frog!   
Before even saying a thing she ran up to him and moved him out of the way, right next to her. The Noise jumped right on the spot where the young male was before being dragged aside.   
“Woha, that was quick” he commented, sounding at least slightly impressed. “You noticed before I did.” “Of course I did. It was right behind you” she replied. “Besides, you don’t seem to be someone who uses simple formalities do you?”   
“What? You expected something from me? Who of us is the greedy one here?”   
She sighed, a slight annoyance in her voice. “You’re welcome.”   
The Noise turned to both of them again, staring right at them. Yet as soon as it seemed to realize something about Mamori it turned its gaze right to the male next to her. It seemed very focused and got into its jumping position again, ready to attack apparently. Yet it seemed to wait for something. Something very specific. This was odd. Both were players so why only focus on one of them?   
Yet before Mamori could ask herself further she heard screams of players. Male players in fact. All of the screams belonged to males. No exceptions. Not even the sign of a female screaming in pain. What is the meaning of this!?   
She turned to the male. He was also focused on the Noise yet the screams didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest. He was thinking, or so it at least seemed. Then he quickly looked at her, then back at the Noise before nodding. “I think I get your pattern” he then said to himself. “So it wasn’t a mistake wanting to team up with a female.” Pair up with a female? What is he-  
Then he turned to her, grabbing her shoulder right away. He stared right at her, into her eyes, grinning slightly. “You will be a great help” he only said before something brightened up. Wait… What is the- A contract!? How does he do that!? And without her agreement! This guy is odd! Very odd!   
After the brightness wore off he let go of her shoulder and stepping a bit backwards to face her properly. Not too close yet not too far either.   
“Name’s Yoshiya Kiryu. But if it’s easier to remember Joshua is also fine” he then introduced himself. “And what’s your name partner?”   
“Hold it! I did not agree on this!” she yelled at him. “How did you even-“   
“Does it matter? Just say your name. I want to know what possibility I have to address you with. Besides, you cannot survive or even fight without a partner, right? Be glad you found one.”   
She looked at him, a bit upset. He didn’t even ask! He just made a contract! Out of the blue! This kid! Yet he had made a fair point. Without partner she had no chance of survival. So she has to bear with him during the weak, whether she likes it or not. She is stuck with him for now.   
“Mamori Wakai. Mamori is fine” she then replied quickly. “Guess I have to stick around, don’t I?”   
“You finally understand. I’m impressed” Joshua brought out. “But I guess further introductions have to wait. There is something you need to expose off.”   
“I have to expose off!? What about you!?”    
“And step right into my erasure? Have you not realized yet? These Noises are focused on any of the male players. I could help but if I stepped in they would all gather around me and probably erase me right on the spot.”   
“Can’t you defend yourself or something?”   
“I can. But I’m afraid these Noises might be out of my abilities. Besides, if they gathered around me you would have to charge right at me. And there is a chance that you would hit me. And who knows how heavy your attacks are. We don’t want that to happen now, do we?”   
Maybe not Joshua but Mamori would gladly hit this guy on the head to bring him back to his senses. But there was no point in arguing with him. She will let him sit out this one, otherwise this goes on forever and sixty minutes pass. Although, she will admit… He is speaking like he knew her. To top it off he isn’t really surprised about what is going on here nor shocked. As if he saw all of this before. Just who or what is this guy, taking this so calmly? … She should ask these questions later. First the mission.   
Mamori checked her hand. Great, she already wasted 20 minutes just by talking to this guy. And she wanted to finish this quickly. Oh well, it cannot be changed can it?   
“Alright alright” she sighed while putting out something, a pin which she threw quickly in the air to make it transform into a sword. This sword was her psych. She got it when finding the pin she just threw in her pocket. Only by coincidence she activated it during her first week. Ever since then she uses this to defend herself. Luckily she had at least the basic knowledge on how to wield a sword due to kendo training she received back in the day. Granted, this sword wasn’t necessarily suited for a Kendo fighting-style yet she had to work with what she got if she wants to survive this week.  Her fighting style wasn’t the best or most elegant but enough to keep her on her knees.   
“Just don’t get into any trouble” she continued while pointing her sword in front of the Noise right in front of her and her partner. “I didn’t even think of that” he only replies, stepping a bit aside.   
The frog Noise was about to jump on Joshua again yet this time Mamori knew better. She ran up to it from the side and sliced it right away, making it disappear right in front of them. Yet this of course wasn’t the end. It’d be funny if it was.   
The other Noises in frog shaped which heard that turned right to both of them. They first looked at Joshua yet their gaze went to Mamori instantly when spotting her with her sword in hand and jumped right at her. Yet they made a mistake.   
As soon as they were within range she dodged their jumps and sliced them as fast as she could, one by one. Each disappeared, one by one.   
  
The process continued for solid ten minutes until each Noise around them was gone. She sighed in relieved and transformed her sword back into the pin she received and put it back into her pocket. “That’s that” she said and turned back to Joshua, staring at him suspiciously. This one only clapped though while grinning slightly.   
“Good job. Very good job” he complimented her. “You are better than I thought.” “Compared to what I encountered before these were not much trouble” she only replied.   
“A veteran player? How long are you playing?”  
“This is my tenth week.”   
“The tenth? Then I have caught someone with quiet the experience here. I hope you will hold up to my expectations.”   
“Yeah well… You hear, this won’t work if I do all the work. We need to work together. If we encounter Noises again you will help me, got it!?”   
Joshua stared at her, slightly in disbelief yet sighed. “Someone is being quiet bossy.”   
“Bossy!? I ask for the bare minimum here! Besides, if you want to survive you have to do your part!”   
“Yes, yes. As you say Boss.”   
“It’s Mamori!”   
“Yes Boss.”  
“Would you stop that!?”   
“Yes Boss.”  
“I said stop!”   
Urgh, this will become a long week. A very long week.  


	2. Day 2

_“An important woman has been robbed from her life by a murderer. Family member of the Wakais who also own the Wakai company for generations now and have their seat in Shibuya. Interesting. Who would’ve thought” Joshua commented amused after Mamori had answered him a bit about her. She tried to ask about him but all she got were unclear answers. The only thing she understood that he had a big fondness for Ramen. But everything else was an unclear picture. She couldn’t make much of his answers. She found it odd but there was nothing she could do about it._  
Currently they were at the Statue of Hachiko. They had reached their destination and so completed the mission in time. Due to many encounters with Noises in the way they took longer than necessary. When they arrived they barely made it-Two minutes were left on the counter after all.   
“I don’t like to talk about this. I know Players would treat me way differently if I said a word” she added.   
“Don’t worry. I’m known to treat people all the same. Knowing this won’t influence how I treat you Miss.”   
“You make me feel uncomfortable if you keep calling me Miss Joshua.”   
“Sorry. I meant Boss.”   
“Call me Mamori! Ma-mo-ri!”  
“Yes, yes. As you say Mamori” he says, grinning slightly.   
“Is there anything else you want to know?”   
“No, that should do. I will figure out the rest I want to know of myself.”   
“Well… Good to know.”

Yet none of the information she told Joshua seemed to surprise him. She had no idea what was going on but he was acting out of place. In general he stood out from the other Players. He wasn’t afraid of anything happening. In fact he was unfazed. This was nothing special for him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing new.   
Even the information she gave him didn’t seem to surprise him. He played surprised, at least a bit. Yet it was partly obvious that this weren’t news to him.   
If he was the person who killed him? Out of question. She remembers the person being male yet being bigger than her. Joshua wasn’t bigger than Mamori. In fact, he was smaller. His head barely passed her chest. If he were tripping right now he’d fall right into it with his face. So that cannot be it.   
Yet what was it? Why was he reacting like this then? This is… Odd to assume. Maybe he knew her before his death? Yet then she wouldn’t know him, obviously.   
So what was it? Why was this the case? Why did he seem to know so much? It was suspicious to her. Maybe one day she should-   
“She’s still on the move?” she heard a familiar voice saying. Mamori turned around, only seeing Joshua… On the phone? What? How can he be in contact with someone? They only talked together, encountering no other player. And no one was able to see him. So how could he talk to someone? Suspicious.   
“She is possessing males in public urinals now? … Yeah, this could be her mission. I wouldn’t be surprised. Anything to make a man’s day worse for some time. Thank you for the information. It helps me a lot to figure out what she is up to.”   
Then he hung up. Mamori was just staring. She didn’t know what to say. It was too shocking to even say a thing. In fact, she was very confused. A bit too confused to even let out a word. Yet now… He awoke her curiousity. She had to know something. Just something about him!   
“Mamori? Hey, Mamori!” Joshua’s voice said multiplie times ver loudly, waking the female up right away. “A… Ah, yes?” she asked.   
“That’s a new way to say ‘Morning’, staring at someone like this. Is something the matter?”   
“Wha- N… No, not at all. Don’t think about it.”   
“You’re interested in me?” he slightly laughed.   
“No! No no no! Far from that!”   
“Calm down, I was kidding.”   
Very funny. “Anyway, what we-“ but before she could finish her sentence her phone rang. A new mission already? That was fast. Well, better faster than slower.   
There she lost focus of Joshua and put out her phone to open the message.   
“ _Noises occupy various public toilets of men aka pigs. You have 120 minutes to erase them. Failure means erasure._ ”   
A quick pain on her hand. The timer has been placed on one of her hands. She looked at it while putting her phone away-120 minutes. It was ticking down, second by second. There is no time to waste.   
“So public urinals for men?” Joshua commented on it. “What an odd place to send Noises to. But oh well, if that’s how the Gamemaster wants to play.”   
“Well… If that is the case…” Mamori mumbled while staring at her partner. “I think I will defiantly need help on this one.”    
“Why? Can’t you go yourself?”   
“I don’t think they would let me in without weird stares. Besides, you owe me for yesterday.”   
“But-“  
“I’ll treat you to some ramen if you help me successfully.”   
A moment of silence. They both stared at each other for a few seconds.   
Yet there the male decided to turn around and sighed, yet it was a light sigh. “Alright. Who am I to resist such an offer anyway?”   
The bait worked. Now you have to show what you are capable of.

A bit later the duo arrived in front of one of the places mentioned-A public urinal for men. Noises were able to be sensed already from afar. A few screams as well. Again, only male screams. What kind of Gamemaster was this one? Did she aim for male players or something?   
Mamori’s gazed went to Joshua. He was watching the public place from afar. He seemed to observe it closely. As if he already saw something there.   
Then he nodded and took a few steps ahead. “Wait out here. I think I am able to handle this myself” he said before disappearing inside the building. She was staring there. She only said that he has to help her. Not that he has to do it all by himself. All he might have to do is to get them outside of the place and leave the fighting to her if he hates fighting that much.   
Yet before she could run after him the unthinkable happened… Lights were going through the building, very bright ones. Men were running out, mostly none players, and brought themselves to safety. They hid far away. Of course none noticed the female as she was invisible to most or they were busy hiding.   
And before she knew it the building exploded… “What the- Joshua!?” she yelled loudly while running towards the broken down building.  
it blew up into pieces. The pieces of bricks were falling down. The ashes slowly disappeared as Mamori stopped, looking for Joshua within the mess… Only to see him standing right in between the ashes and broken down pieces while the Noises around him disappeared. He was unharmed however, luckily. He was in one piece. In fact, he wasn’t even dirty. He was completely fine, as if nothing happened.   
He turned around, facing his partner and smirks right at her. “Is the timer gone?” She looked at her hand. By her surprise… The timer was gone. Yet they only visited one place. So how? Oh well, no matter the mission was done. Yet… This was still unexpected.   
Then she faced Joshua, nodding slowly. “Great to hear. I’m starving” he said as he strechted himself. He wasn’t sweating or didn’t look exhausted yet he still pretended to be. Just what- Wait… Could it be… This power would prove it though. Perfectly actually. It sounds surreal but… No player should be able to blow up something in the RG. Yet he did it. Joshua did it. This was… Strange. So… Could it really be-   
“Hey, are you listening!?” he woke her up with his voice once more. By this time he was right in front of her, looking right into her face. “You look like you saw a ghost.”   
“Wha- No! Not at all!” she replied as she jumped a bit backwards, trying to calm her expression. “Don’t worry about it.”   
He looked at her for a bit. Yet then he laughed quietly and had a calmer expression. “Then let’s get going. There is a ramen place I wanted to visit. I hope you don’t mind accompanying me.”   
“N… No. A promise is a promise after all.”


	3. Day 3

A black haired female sat on the top of a roof, looking down the Scramble Crossing. She was looking right into the crowd. Everyone crossing the street. Yet her eyes wandered around, looking at the different people, her face sometimes even changing expressions. Every time spotting a male it was disgusting, yet when seeing the sight of a woman her face was bright and cheerful. Yet soon she sighed and looked up the sky. “What a fool” she mumbled. “But what did I expect from a man? They’re all foolish.” Then her gaze went to the crowd again as a grin widened up her face and she giggled slightly.   
“But no matter. As the Gamemaster it is my duty to erase every player, including **him**. And this means I can put an end to his rule and take his throne. Even if it means erasing her due to the contract but I guess I have to make this sacrifice.”  
“Her?” someone asked from behind, another feminine voice. The Gamemaster turned around, looking slightly surprised. Her? What was her name again? Hmm… Ah yes, Kaguya.   
Kaguya was a female Reaper. Yet she wasn’t an ordinary Reaper. She was one of the few who knew of the Composer in person. To make matters worse Kaguya was crazy, all for him. She will freak out whichever female will cross his path and she already ended up murdering one or two females during this time. Murdering for the one she loves… It isn’t a normal state but Kaguya thought it was the right thing to do. Besides, she erases players only for him.   
The Gamemaster might be known as a girl lover but Kaguya was the only female even she couldn’t stand in truth. Yet for the sake of this game she couldn’t say it into this one’s face. She was easy to abuse and could become crucial to the plan-Erasing the Composer. In fact, Kaguya might be helpful this time. Especially since the Gamemaster found out which male is hiding behind the title of the Composer now.   
“Yes” the Gamemaster began. “The Composer teamed up with a woman.” “What!? That’s not fair!” Kaguya complained loudly while her eyes filled with jealousy and anger. “A simple Player!?”   
“You heard me right. A simple female Player.”   
“That bitch! What’s she trying!?”   
“I don’t know.” Then the Gamemaster turned back to the Scramble Crossing. “You have the urge to erase her right on the spot don’t you?”   
“Of course I have! But because of your stupid rule-“   
“If that’s the case I think I can make an exception this time.”   
Kaguya only let out a confused ‘Huh?’   
“You heard me. I allow you to erase this specific female.”   
“You mean it!?”   
“Of course. I don’t like the thought of it but once you hear it you’re unstoppable aren’t you? So… I think this one time I can make an exception.”   
“Really!? Thank you Gamemaster! So… What’s the bitch’s name!? So I don’t erase the wrong one!”   
“Mamori. Mamori Wakai.”  
“Got it! Thanks! I’ll be on my way and get rid of her this instant!” And with these words Kaguya seemed to fly off, down into the crowd.   
The Gamemaster looked after her and sighed.   
“She is so easy to trick sometimes.” **  
  
**Yesterday… She couldn’t forget. It was burned into Mamori’s head. This was… something. Something she did not expect to see. But Joshua did it. He made a building explode in the RG for her surprise. Normally no building should be damaged because they were invisible. But somehow this was the case.   
There is no doubt about it. Joshua is **him**. It fit together to Mr Hanekoma’s description-Insane power in the RG, knowledge about the game and even its players. The game was a routine he made up so of course he is unfazed by these events. It all fit together. So perfectly. She was now sure who she had as a partner. Who was right in front of her the past two days. The only question left is why. Why would he join the game? But she will get an answer very, very soon. Hopefully.  
Mamori looked through the crowd, looking for Joshua. She knew he was somewhere in the crowd. Normally partners are nearby. She didn’t experience it any other way. He should be here somewhere.   
“Rampaging Noises?” she heard a male say. Of course, Joshua. He was on the phone again. Oh, but not for long this time. She made sure of that.   
“As I suspected. She found out. Everything is-“ but he was interrupted the moment Mamori snatched the phone out of his hand and was now the one speaking. Whoever it was, they had to wait. In fact, she didn’t care who was at the other end, her partner had something to do first.  
Before Joshua could even complain or try to get it back she was already speaking to the person:“Sorry but he has some questions to answer right now. You may wait until he calls you back. Thank you for understanding. Bye.”   
And then she hung up yet keeping the phone in her hands. Her partner was staring right at her, not pleased for once. In fact, a tiny bit angered but she didn’t care at the moment. He had some explaining to do first and foremost.   
“What was that for?” he asked yet she didn’t answer his question directly. She started something else entirely instead:”Well then Composer. Want to explain why you decided to show up now out of all times?”   
“Composer? What are you talking about Mamori?”  
“Oh don’t fool me! I noticed your odd behavior from the start! Your demonstration of strength proved it yesterday! Only the Composer could destroy a building in the RG since he is still capable to use them! Limited but they are there.”   
“I really have no clue what-“   
“Besides, you being unfazed throughout all of this… Suspicious if you ask me. It’s a routine to watch isn’t it? Not to mention you weren’t surprised when hearing what I told you about me. And the way you answered my questions were obviously telling me that you had to be hiding something.”  
Joshua stayed silent as soon as Mamori told him everything she had observed the past two days. Her voice was louder than usual yet she didn’t seem to care. She was mad. Very mad. He had no reply to all of this nor an excuse apparently.     
“You got the information from the Producer, right?” he finally spoke up.   
She nodded as a response. “You guessed it!”    
He sighed, quickly looking away. “I should’ve known. I’m surprised he even mentioned that. But it cannot be changed can it?” Then his gaze went back to his partner, directly facing her. For the first time she saw a different expression on his face. A rather serious one. It was a bit odd to look at but it seems like he finally gave up denying it.   
“You got me. I’m the Composer. Congratulations. You found it out, quicker than I intended. What do you want as a reward? A cookie? I can get you one.”   
“No! Answers!” Mamori right away countered. “A few answers if you don’t mind!”   
“Answers? Still not satisfied with what you got?”   
“Oh! As if it was that common that the Composer would show his face within the Reaper’s Game! It’s rather suspicious if you ask me!”   
Again a sigh. “Alright then. I will answer any of your questions. But only under one condition.”   
“What is it?”   
“You do as I say during the week. Don’t worry, it’s connected with my reason to join this game so don’t expect anything like ‘Call me Pink’ or something. I’m not here to mess around in the first place, as fun as it is.”   
“If that’s what it takes to get my answers… Alright, we have a deal.”   
“You’re very cooperative, I give you that.”   
“If there is one thing I know is ‘Don’t mess with the one in charge of this game or you might face consequences you will regret’. Especially not if he is right in front of you.”   
“Isn’t that what you did just now?” he asked, this time a bit teasingly. It seems like he calmed down, at least a tiny bit. “Maybe I should punish you right here and right now for that dear.” “Don’t make this sound weird Joshua” Mamori only replied to that.  “Besides, I needed a confirmation.”   
“Yeah yeah. Now, weren’t you about to ask a few things?”   
“Right.”   
She took a deep breath. This will take a while. But it was necessary. Besides, the mission wasn’t showing yet so they might have some time to spare.   
“First and foremost… Why did you join this Reaper’s Game?”   
“Why I joined?” he repeated. “Well, that is simple. It’s about the current Gamemaster.”   
“The current Gamemaster?”   
“Yes. Her name is Atsu, a Reaper known to erase any male players she encounters. She hates men with a burning passion. The reason why I chose her as the current Gamemaster was because I wanted to expose of her since it is surprisingly hard to catch her.”   
“Erase her? For what?”   
“She is trying to dethrone me ever since she found out that the Composer is a male. And she hates to be commanded by a man. Of course she didn’t find out about my actual identity… Until now I suppose. If she watched the explosion yesterday she might have gotten an idea and will try anything to get rid of me now.”   
“Then why did you explode the public toilets in the first place!?”   
“Because I wanted to show her with who she is messing with. Besides, we need to keep this hunt a little bit interesting don’t you agree?”   
“No! Because I don’t get why you are exposing yourself to her! This makes no sense to me!”   
“Aww, thanks for worrying Sweetie but I’ll be fine. Especially since I have chosen you as my partner.”  
She rolled her eyes at the ‘Sweetie’ part but decided to ignore it and just leave it at that. “Speaking of choosing me… Why?” she continued asking.   
“Because you are at your tenth week right now. I’m amazed you even have the patience to participate for over two months in this game. Did you really think I had picked any random player to erase Atsu? No, that would be a death sentence. I had picked you for your endurance and capabilities you proved over the weeks.”   
“So you made me play to test me for this week?”   
“No. Not really. Until now I just wanted to mess with you, see how long you can play until you get erased. I even had a bet with the Conductor how long you could endure. He said four months, I said a year. Yet we had to stop it due thanks to Atsu.”   
A… A bet? A bet involving her!? That was the reason why she had to play this game over and over again!? And for a moment she thought he would have some decent reasoning to keep her but this is just stupid! She had to play all this time because he had a bet with the so called Conductor!? What was she to him!? A toy!? Well, apparently!   
“Either way, at least I was able to make sure that I picked the right one for the task. And it seems like I did. You did not disappoint me so far.”  
“I… I am glad to hear so” Mamori mumbled under her breath with a slight grumble. She couldn’t believe this guy at times. But she didn’t dare to speak up against him. Who knows what he might do to her if she did.   
“So the thing you want me to do is to erase Atsu? Am I right?”  
“Yes, seems like you understood. It is simple, really. All we have to do is wait until it is time for her showdown on the seventh day. I’m not asking more of you.”   
Well… It does sound simple. But… Considering the Gamemasters she faced so far they were pretty tough and took some time to take down. The missions was either to beat them until they surrendered themselves or erase them for good. Of course Mamori managed to do so with her previous partners but it wasn’t an easy task. She was close to erasure from time to time as well and since this Atsu seems to have a high aim she will probably give it more than her all. Maybe even use some dirty tricks here and there.   
“Anything else you want to know?” Joshua asked. Mamori however shook her head. “No, that should do. Thanks” she replied.   
He chuckled slightly. “Good to hear. Now then, I-“   
But he was interrupted when they both heard a sudden explosion occurring in the middle of the Scramble Crossing. They turned to the direction and spotted Noises surrounding a figure. This figure was laughing like a maniac. It had a feminine voice. Could it be… The Gamemaster showing her face?   
“She is already here?” Mamori asked yet Joshua shook his head while looking at the figure. “No. This isn’t Atsu” he answered. “This is someone entirely different. That she would go so far to even manipulate her.”   
“Manipulate… Who?”   
“You never heard this laugh before?”   
His partner shook her head. “No. This is the first time I’m hearing it. Yet you seem to know don’t you?”   
“I know it better than anyone. It’s a… Rather odd Reaper. A Reaper who just can’t leave me alone.”   
“A Reaper… Who cannot leave you alone?” She looked confused at him. As if he noticed he nodded.   
“Kaguya. Let’s say… She has a certain obsession with me. I wouldn’t care if she didn’t go overboard with it. She is trying to watch me anywhere. It got old and annoying really quick.”   
“So… She is a stalker.”   
“That’s the shorter way to put it all.”   
“Ey! Don’t ignore me you bitch!” the female Reaper screamed loudly, making both partners turn to her. “Besides, I can introduce myself!”   
Joshua sighs right after that sentence. “You are after Mamori aren’t you?” he only brought out at her sight.   
“Of course!  I mean, she is taking my place!”   
“Your place?”   
“Yes! I mean… You chose her as a partner! That good for nothing Player! This isn’t fair! I was there before she was even dead!”    
“W… What?” Mamori brought out slowly. “For your information, I did not-“ but before she could finish the Noises were already heading towards her, in a speed where Mamori couldn’t even react in the slightest. Of course the Composer noticed and aimed at each of them, erasing them right on the spot.   
Kaguya stared shocked at it while puffing up her cheeks a bit. “Whaaat!? You are even protecting her!?” she complained. “She is my partner so I pretty much have to” he only replied. “It doesn’t matter why you are here. You are here to battle, ri-“ Yet before he could continue Kaguya sent more Noises at Mamori. This time the Player was able to summon her sword in time and erase the Noises with a few slices herself. In fact, Kaguya seemed to send Noises at Mamori yet this one sliced each of them as fast as she could.  Joshua only watched the scenario for a moment, a bit amused and nodded. “Remarkable. I don’t think you-“  
“Would you stop talking and help me here!? Or do you want to let that Reaper you told me about win!?” she yelled while slicing. He thought for a bit, than nodded slightly. “Yeah, you make a fair point I guess.”   
Then he FINALLY decided to join in with Mamori. Both were kept busy for quite some time. Kaguya just sent Noises at them. Over and over and over again. She didn’t want to give up. Like, at all. She was dead set- ****Mamori must die!   
  
And so it went on and on and on. One could clearly see that Joshua was getting annoyed with this. He wasn’t exhausted but this seemed to get under his skin. Mamori on  the other hand had to keep up with Kaguya’s speed of sending each Noise at her target. It was just a matter of time until-  
“Enough!” a voice from above yelled. “Kaguya, retreat! It’s useless!”   
Suddenly Kaguya paused and looked up as well as the other two. They only saw a silhouette due to the person sitting right in the sun. Yet the female Reaper and the Composer seem to recognize this voice.   
“Eh!? But-“ Kaguya was about to complain but she was interrupted by the female voice. “Now! Do as the Gamemaster says!”   
Gamemaster? Wait… Then that means-  
“Showing your face already? My, my. That was quick” Joshua commented, making the Reaper sitting on the rooftop quiet loudly. “Shut up you pig!” she yelled at him. “Your time will come, I promise you that!” “W… wait wha-“ Kaguya brought out quiet shocked, even her face said that.  
“Yes, yes. As you say” he only replied.   
“Besides! Abusing a female for your cause! Disgusting!”  she complained further. “You deserve to be dethroned, killed, burned on a stick-Anything!”   
“Why are you saying that Atsu!?” the crazy Reaper asked yet Mamori turned her face to this one. “Didn’t you hear? She is trying to erase him” this one only said.   
“Wait what!? So… I was used!?”   
“Yeah. Pretty much. But… You were so stupid so-“  
“Urgh, cannot believe it!” Kaguya grumbled loudly. “Ey bitch! Sorry I guess! Not going to do it again to make Atsu reach her goal! Gonna retreat and leave you all alone I guess! But don’t think this is over! I don’t forgive you for being with MY Composer!”   
“Yes, yes. As you say” Mamori only sighed. This female had quiet the problems. Then Kaguya seemed to have vanished somewhere. Yet this was the least of the Player’s worries.   
“You may have won this round but know this-I will come back for your head!” Atsu continued yelling, very upset. Joshua sighed at her yells all the time. “Yes, yes. I get it” he only brought out. “As long as you keep it interesting I guess I can live with it. Might as well have a little challenge while winning.”   
“Oh if you want that then fine! I will! Just don’t get ahead of yourself Pig!”


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!
> 
> Not all the characters used in this fanfiction are belonging to me! Not even all the OCs used in this Fanfiction! They belong to someone else and I only have permission to use them!
> 
> In this chapter this applies to these following OC:  
> Kaito
> 
> Just so you know! And now... Enjoy!

The next day came. The fourth day. Three more days until the end. Yet after yesterday… Mamori was certain, this was not close to the end nor will this Atsu leave them alone. She hated men, Joshua specifically. And this means…   
“Keeping caution” the Composer brought out. “If she is ready to attack a of her so called ‘pure maiden’ we’re in for a ride.”   
“Thank you but I am aware” the brown haired sighed while looking at the male. Well… She was glad he finally decided to hang in there, even if it was probably to save his own skin, but besides this nothing change.   
“Any plan you have?”   
“That’d depend on the missions she’ll send from today on out.”   
“Short-You got nothing. Got it. We’ll wait.”   
“Hey, you understood quickly. Good girl.”   
“I just don’t want to be erased by you. Despite the contract you probably would find a way to erase me without erasing yourself” the female explained. “Besides, deal is deal. I have to do my part now. That’s how business works, right?”   
“Well… it would go faster if you returned my phone” he pointed out.   
“And let you have unnecessary calls!? No way!”   
“Unnecessary? Let me ex-“ but too late. The phone in Mamori’s pocket rang. Yet it wasn’t her own… It was Joshua’s.   
He was about to demand on its return yet his partner had picked it up by then and answered.   
“Yes yes?” She asked yet right away heard a response saying ‘Nyeh!’  
“Nyeh? … Is this a-“  
“Nyeh!”  
“Hello!? If you want me to hang u-“  
“Ki! Give me the phone back!” a male voice yelled from behind. The nyehing voice only ‘nyehed’ in confusion yet seemed to complain as the phone was forcefully handed over to someone else.   
“Sorry ‘bout that Composer. Ki grabbed the phone again” a male voice then said while purring can be heard from the background.   
Mamori turned to Hoshua, wanting to ask him who it is but he snatched his phone back and responded right away yet this time put the speaker on. “Sorry. My bossy partner had the phone.”   
Bossy!? We’re going that way again!?   
“You too?”  
“Ah, it’s you Kaito. Nice surprise. How have-“   
“Questions later. Hanekoma figured out the mission. Hurry to Wildkat right now before she sends out the mission.”   
“Aww, not even time for a little talk?”   
“Unless you want your ass erased!”   
“Fine fine. You win.”  
Hanekoma? As in… “Sanae Hanekoma!?” Mamori suddenly brought out, yet accidently out loud. She didn’t see the expression of the one calling, how could she with a simple phone call, but Joshua didn’t seem to mind. He was, as always, unfazed from such a reaction. He simply turned a bit to his partner and nodded with a slight grin. “Didn’t you know? Composer and Producer are in direct contact with each other” he simply answered, then turned away. “We will be there in no time. See you there.”   
“Hurry! 15 minutes or I’ll pick your asses up!” the guy yelled.   
“Yes, yes.”  
Then he hung up. The Composer put his phone away and turned to his partner, looking directly at her. “You heard him. Let’s get go-“   
“Who was that!? Can we even trust him!?” the female right away asked. This was suspicious. Could it be that his true goal was to get rid of her so he can win his stupid bet or-   
But she stopped these thoughts at once when she saw his expression. Again the serious glare. The type of face he has whenever he was dead set, very serious. This wasn’t a joke. This was the real deal.   
 “This was Kaito. One of the Reapers” he explained. “Don’t worry. He is on our side. Besides, he hates Atsu more than anyone else so he has more than enough reason to help us. Does this answer satisfy you?”   
She nodded. Mamori wanted to speak up but this time she couldn’t. She shouldn’t in fact. Not when Joshua has this face. It was simply not appropriate in this case. Why should he lie when looking like this anyway? It wouldn’t make any sense… Or would it? No one ever knows when it comes to her partner-   
“Let’s not just stand here though, we promised to be there in fifteen minutes so we have no more time to waste.”

The door gets slammed open. Two figures entered the café also known as Wildkat. The male figure was standing there, not sweating nor gasping yet the female figure next to him was as she fell on her knees.   
“You could’ve slowed down you know!” she yelled yet the male only let out a laughter. “But I ran as slow as I could.”  
“What a lie this is.”  
“Aww, now you are-“  
“That was about time Composer and partner!” a guy in front of the two who just entered was standing right in front of them and looked at them. He had darker skin, dark brown hair and wore something resembling… a pirate’s outfit apparently. However, in one of his hands he held a scythe. A giant scythe. He looked like he was ready to cut them down yet didn’t even slightly try to point it at them.   
Joshua turned his eyes to the guy, grinning slightly. It was a mix of a sly yet also sly grin. “Sorry about that Kaito” he said. “My partner is kind of a slow poke.”   
“I was running as fast as I could!” Mamori countered. Kaito’s gaze went to the female, observing her closely. “And that’s who?”   
“The partner I chose. Her name’s Momori.”   
“Momori?”  
“Mamori!” she interrupted. “Mamori Wakai!”   
“Whoops. My bad. Mamori” the Composer quickly corrected himself.   
“How did you get the Momori anyway?”   
“I just pronounced it wrong. Calm down.”   
Mamori stared suspiciously at Joshua yet then sighed. She had to let it slide after all didn’t she?   
“Either way, there’s something we-“   
Yet then the phone in Mamori’s pocket vibrated. Kaito’s eyes widened a bit in shock and with that he pushed both in and slammed the door close while locking it. The partners were confused and asked him right away what this is about yet the reaper only told her to look at her phone… Which she did. A mission mail plopped up.   
“ _A player is acting out of line alongside his partner. Expose them to any Reaper you male pig players. 12 hours._ _Fail and erasure for all of you male piggys!_ _“  
__“A player acts out of line?” Mamori asked while looking at the pirate Reaper. This one nodded. “Yes. This ‘player’ is the Composer” he simply answered. “Means we have to hide both of you here for twelve hours.”_  
“Oh come on. How would they know it’s-“   
“She sent a picture to all male players of him. It’s not too hard for her to do that. Anyway, whether you want it or not you’re staying here. Hanekoma should be here in a bit so-”  
“Hold it hold it hold it! Who said that-” but Joshua interrupted Mamori right away and said:”We understand your concerns. Thanks I guess. We will stay here for today and take it as a little break for us.”   
Then he turned away, looking to the window. “May I?”   
“Yeah yeah, whatever” Kaito just brought out while Joshua then walked over to a table, nearby the window and looking through it.   
Mamori turned to the reaper, looking at him with a very serious glare. “Are you crazy!?” she brought out. “He is right in sight for any player passing by! How can you-“ “Relax” he interrupted her. “Mr Hanekoma made sure no one else but him can go inside and outside ones the mission starts. You’re safe here.”   
“And how can we be so-“  
“Wanna know where he is? He is running errands right now. Should return in a bit and-“ But he stopped as soon as he saw a blond haired fox girl in front of the door. She was simply wearing a shirt, beneath it underwear as her tail seemed to reveal it by lifting the lower half of the shirt while wagging fastly. Yet that was it. Nothing more.   
Mamori stared as soon as she spotted the girl herself. This was some outfit. A very revealing outfit. How does she even feel comfortable in it?   
“Any moment now” Kaito brought out. “Ki’s smelling the treats already.” “Ki? Is that her name? And why is she wearing barely anything?” Mamori asked ahead.   
“Neh, I call her Ki. Her actual name is Denki, she’s a reaper just like me and the reason she wears not much is because she has a hard time changing her clothes.”   
“So… She is disabled?”  
“No. She is dense. She doesn’t talk properly besides saying ‘Nyeh’ all the time when showing her fox ears and fox tail. On top she’s acting like an actual animal.”  
“W… What? … You’re joking, right?”  
Kaito pointed at Denki who was sitting there and waited. Yet as soon as the door opened she jumped right onto the person who entered and licked this one’s face. They only heard a small laughter from the person though.   
“Hah, nice to see you too Ki!” a male voice said laughing and the person seemed to pet her. “I got ‘em I got ‘em. If you get off me I can hand them over.”  
And that’s what Denki did right on the spot. She was standing, waiting for the man to get up and give her something he seemed to have promised her. And to Mamori’s surprise… This man was really Sanae Hanekoma. So the Reaper wasn’t lying to her. … Not even when it came to the fox girl.   
The female player had no words. She just watched how Mr Hanekoma handed the girl over a bag full of some so called ‘treats’ and the female Reaper’s eyes shining as soon as she got them. Then she ‘nyehed’ happily and ran over to Kaito while showing him. This one sighed and petted her. “Yes yes. I’ll feed you in a sec” he told her while petting her, making Denki purr happily. It was… An odd sight, to say the least. But if it keeps them happy she won’t comment on it. 

__  
Mr H had approached Kaito. They both seemed to talk something out quickly yet Mamori heard not much. She only saw Sanae nodding a few times before Kaito got dragged off by Denki, probably to feed her or something.  
At this moment she realized… Joshua had no even said a single word during this time. In fact, she just saw him sitting there, in front of the window, looking outside of it for some reason. Yet she did not want to interrupt him so she left him be and turned away, thinking about what to do in the meantime alone. But she didn’t have to wait long.  
"Can I have a talk with you?" Hanekoma asked as he approached Mamori.   
She turned to him, nodding quickly. "Yes. Is there something I can finally do to repay your favour?" she added.   
"Hmm... Precisely, there is this time. It is about Joshua."  
"Joshua? What about him?" Sanae pointed towards the male. He was still sitting in front of the window, watching male players running around and screaming non stop while looking at their phones. "  
“He's just watching what is going on I think.”  
"It's not about right now Mamori. It's about what was."   
"What was?"   
"Yes. You see... Before he got into this mess he sometimes came here to watch the Reaper's Game going on. Back then he didn't know that no one would believe this. He tried to talk to people about the Reaper's Game but no success. Soon many started to avoid him of course, claiming him as a crazy boy who has lost his sense to reality."   
"Soooo?" She looked at Hanekoma, very suspiciously. "What are you heading at? I cannot help if I don't get asked."  
"I thought it was obvious if I said that he barely has any contact. And the contact he has... Well... I don't have always time and the Conductor neither so he is still on his own most of the time" he continued. "What about the Reapers?" "Most don't even know what he looks like. Kaito and Denki are rare exceptions yet those two don’t have much time on their hands either. Besides, you know of the current Gamemaster. She tries to dethrone him. If Reapers knew who knows how many would try so he needs to stay hidden, safety measures."   
Mamori turned back to Joshua, still staring outside the window.  
"You mean to say that he is... Lonely?"   
"You understood quickly."   
"He didn't seem like someone who minds. All the words he let's roll off his tongue. It's unbelievable sometimes. Even I am not safe and I am his partner."   
"Not all people are showing what they are really like. It takes a closer eye sometimes."   
She stared at the owner of the café, a bit confused. She understood... But her partner... Out of all people?  
"Being the Composer isn't as easy as it sounds The day I had a proper chance to talk to Josh about the Reaper’s game... I think that was one of the rare times I actually saw him enjoying himself to some extent despite only having passed one day. So… I want to ask you for a favor."   
"And that would be?"   
"Keep him company would you?"   
A moment of silence. Company? Him? How!?   
"How am I supposed to do that!? Once this is over I already have plans to return to the RG!" she countered then.   
"I cannot promise something I probably cannot keep!"   
Sanae looked at Mamori. Then he sighed quickly while shaking his head. "I forgot. Sorry" he said. "Then let's say... keep him company until you are out of the Reaper's Game. Is that too much to ask for?"   
"Well..."   
"The deeper the trust the better chance you have for surviving this game."   
"I get it I get it. We have a deal Mr Hanekoma. I can at the very least promise that. Besides... I owe you for the information you provided anyway so it is the least I can do."  
“I’m glad to hear that.”    
“Why asking me though? Couldn’t it have been someone else?”   
Sanae shook his head. “No. Not at the moment. You’re his partner so it’s basically your job to-“   
“Mr Hanekoma!?” Joshua suddenly yelled over to them ,directly staring at the one he called. “Could I have something to drink!?”   
“Sure Josh! Hold up a moment!”  
“Alright!” Then the young male turned away, back to the window and staring outside.   
“Just like that?” Mamori asked surprise. “It’s a café after all.”   
“If you say so. Then go ahead, I will spend the time thinking… If you don’t mind.”   
“Of course not. Take your time.”   
And just like that Mr H left. Mamori sat down on the nearest chair which also gave her a free sight at Joshua. She stared right at him, in his direction and was thinking about what Mr H said. Joshua… Not showing what he really thinks most of the time… It sounded a bit odd to her. He didn’t seem the type who was going to mince matters. But she didn’t deny one thing… Ever since she found out what kind of role he has within the game since yesterday he had sudden changes where he seemed like an entirely different person so… Maybe Mr Hanekoma wasn’t far from the truth considering Joshua? They seem to know each other since some time now, that’s what she also heard from Kaito after all, so he should know better than her. Especially when Joshua came here from time to time before to observe the players, just like what he is doing right now. … When she gets the chance with him, all alone, she should confront him about it at some point maybe. She was just confused right now but in general… Joshua alone was enough reason for her to cause confusion in her head. The more she thought about him and his situation the more confusing it got for her, she had no idea what to think about him let alone how to feel about him. Wait a moment…  
“Why am I wasting my thoughts on this guy!?”


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!
> 
> Not all the characters used in this fanfiction are belonging to me! Not even all the OCs used in this Fanfiction! They belong to someone else and I only have permission to use them!
> 
> In this chapter this applies to these following OCs:  
> Kaito
> 
> Just so you know! And now... Enjoy!

The 4th day passed by in a flesh- The 12 hours passed faster than thought, especially with Mr H and the two Reapers around. Not to mention Denki who sniffed Mamori with a  huge curiosity  and then played with her-Mainly fetch and with catnip. The other Reaper, Kaito, had just watched the two ladies playing like this for the entire day and was pleased to see them like this.  
However, even with this Joshua remained outside of this all the majority of the time. He did nothing else but to look out the window and watch the players. Mamori’s gaze sometimes wandered to her partner and she saw him with a cup of coffee in hand, sipping on it form time to time and observing. Sometimes she heard him crack a chuckle yet mostly he was having a more serious face if anything else.

“What was so interesting there?” Mamori had asked Joshua in the next morning as they woke up in the middle of Wildkat. Apperantly the spell was so strong even Atsu couldn’t pick where to place them… Or whoever was responsible for that.  
“Personal entertainment” the Composer answered quickly. “Too bad these guys were erased. They were funny to watch.”  
“You didn’t notice anything of importance?”  
“No. Calm down. The only odd thing I might’ve spotted was kaguya chopping down trees while using your name.”  
Oh, so that Reaper was still upset about Mamori partnering up with her crush. Someone calm this girl down. “  
“But other-“  
“Composer!” a male voice yelled, making Josh turn his head, spotting the Pirate Reaper right behind them and grabbing both of them. “We’ll flee! Now!”  
“Flee!?” the female player asked surprised. “Where is that coming from!?”  
“Explaining later or your asses will be erased!”  
“How di-“  
“You already heard of the mission?” Joshua asked, keeping a calm attitude however while being dragged away by Kaito to outside the café. The Reaper nodded quickly. “Yeah, and it ain’t pretty.”  
“For us you mean?”  
“Why else would I try to get you away from here!?”  
“Relax Kaito. Stop for a moment, take a deep breath and tell us what’s wrong. Is it that hard?”  
And just like that the male Reaper stopped dead in his tracks, let go of the partners, took a deep breath and faced both of them. Mamori blinked quite surprised at this. It wasn’t an order but the pirate reaper acted as if it was one. Yet again, this was the Composer so there is that as well.  
“I’ll keep it short and simple” he then began, sounding a lot calmer than before. “Any moment Atsu will send out a mission, saying that all remaining Players should search for you both, expose your location and she will get there to erase you herself. Pictures included.” “For how long?” Joshua asked the reaper.  
“The next two days. If not she is forced to erase them.”  
“Are you sure you are not messing with us?” Mamori threw in, looking at Kaito. “It’s one mission per day. Not-“ “Do I look like I’m joking to you!?” he interrupted her in a more furious tone. “If I wanted you and him gone I wouldn’t have helped you!”  
The female closed her mouth right away. She spoke to soon. He made a fair point. Why should this be a joke? Joshua told her-This Reaper over here is an ally and hates the current Gamemaster. Besides, all this time he did have the chance to attack one of them with his scythe yet he did not do so despite carrying it around at all time. He didn’t even point it at them. He just had it there.  
“Sorry” she then brought out quietly. The Composer sighed: “Was that necessary? That’s a few seconds wasted.”  
“Double apolo-“  
“I know, I know. You are sorry. A slippery always happens so don’t beat yourself up over it. Instead think of running for as long as your feet can carry you. Oh, and make sure to bring your A-Game as well.”  
“Run!? Are you serious Composer!?” Kaito yelled when looking surprised at the other male. “But that’s basically asking your ass being erased! I’m taking you somewhere-”  
“Calm down Kaito. It won’t come to that. I’m certain of it.” Joshua’s gaze went straight at the Reaper, looking rather serious at him. “You were a big help already. From here on out my partner and I are on our own.”  
“You’re being crazy! You can’t-”  
“Rely on your help all the time? How right you are” Joshua finished the sentence for the pirate reaper. “And that’s why we keep ourselves self. Besides, there is something I’d like to make sure before she goes all out on the final day.”  
Kaito sighed. It was obvious that he was far from impressed with the Composer’s decision nor agreed with it but there was little he could do against it. “Alright. If you say so I’m not stopping you. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
“Yes yes. You have our word on that.”

And that’s how a long day started. No, two long days in fact.  
A chance to confront Joshua? Not happening. They were busy defeating Noises all the time while staying from players as far away as possible. It weren’t surprising Noises, they functioned similar to the ones she had encountered on day one. They were aimed towards males. If she was correct Joshua was the only male remaining in the game so of course Noises spotting them would run right at them, targeting her partner whenever possible. Atsu seems to have boosted up her Noises ever since. They for sure make some challenging opponents now and they go down harder than she thought or how they looked like. It was some sight to look at and defiantly challenging. She was very serious wasn’t she?  
Yet it was so much, before Mamori noticed it was getting late. The Noises calmed down, the streets within Shibuya got more empty and one player after the other was falling on the ground and fell asleep. Strangely Mamori and Joshua were both not hit by it. Maybe because they were the targets? Was it Joshua’s doing? She couldn’t tell.  
“Enough for today. I saw all what I needed” Joshua brought out as he sat down somewhere. It was in front of the 104 building. He made a sign that his partner shall sit right next to him. She nodded and did as he asked. It was a relief actually. They didn’t do anything else all day besides running and erasing Noises as well as avoiding players. She almost forgot how it felt to just simply sit down and do nothing. In fact, did she ever really do so during her time in the Reaper’s Game? Not to mention she never saw it going dark again. She almost forgot during her entire time. Shibuya might be now under a dark sky yet it was something else to look at once in a while. It has been a good while after all. But then she remembered!  
“Joshua, can I ask you something?” the female asked. He turned to his partner in slight confusion but nodded. “Go right ahead” he added.  
“I was wondering about something.”  
“Ooh, someone’s curious. Keep going. You got my attention.”  
“I’m trying to be serious here! It was something Hanekoma told me.”  
“Mr. H?” Joshua asked, losing his sly tone. “What did he tell you?”  
“Well… That was… Stuff. Stuff which got me curious.”  
“Stuff?”  
“Yeah, stuff. It got me thinking a bit.”  
“Thinking about me?” He quickly chuckled. “Starting to fall for me or what?”  
She turned to him, quickly shaking her head. “No! That’s not what I meant! Geesh!”  
“I jest I jest. No need to try to attack me.”  
“Why would I do that? You’re my partner and the Composer. That’d be like asking you to get rid of me.”  
“As careful as always. Either way, you said stuff got you curious, right?”  
She nodded.  
“Ask right a-“ “Are you feeling lonely?” Mamori asked without a second thought. There was no use to beat around the bush. She might as well directly ask him. Hanekoma mentioned that. His reasoning made sense. Yet she wanted to hear it from the Composer himself. She didn’t know why. Maybe because she wanted to get to know him better? Maybe trying to relate to him? Or… It might just be pure curiosity.    
Out of nowhere Joshua turned away, not saying anything for a few moments. Did she just cross her boundaries? Was that too much? Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut for good. There was no reason for her to know. Two more days and this is all over. Then she is out of here, hopefully. No more of Joshua. No more of this game. No more of reapers. Just a normal, everyday life until she dies a natural death and no murder.  
“So what if I said yes?” he suddenly spoke out loud yet not facing her yet. “What would that do for you?”  
She shrugged. “I have no idea if I am honest” she answered. “Look, I’m not gaining any benefit from it. I admit it but would lie if I didn’t say what Hanekoma told me didn’t concern me a little bit.”  
“Concerned about someone you only know for a few days. Very likely” he chuckled. Did he even try to take her serious!?  
“Are we partners or are we not!?”   
Sudden silence around them. He stopped laughing and seemed to think for a moment. Or at least I looked like it, from what she saw at the side. “I don’t get you” he then brought out. “You either are annoyed of me or nag on me. And now you are concerned? Is that an excuse to not directly tell me ‘Hey, I’m curious about your private life so tell me more about it’ or something?”  
She sighed:“Oh what was I silly thing thinking? Asking about something which will be useless to me the moment I leave the UG.”  
“How about you are just honest?”  
“I am being honest! Besides, as if you were honest yourself! You didn’t even tell me you are the Composer!”  
“Oh yeah, telling around everybody I am the Composer sounds like a ‘perfect’ idea! Not like more Reapers like Atsu would appear and try to take me down or anything! Sounds great Mamori! Any other suggestions you have!?” Joshua let out, sounding slightly more upset than before. What was that about now!? She just asked a simple question and he is getting worked-  
But then she realized. She directly asked him if he was lonely. Maybe that’s what gets him so worked up. Maybe it was a very serious topic to touch upon. A topic she shouldn’t have started.  
And he was right. She only knew him a few days. Why butting into business which isn’t hers?  
“Sorry” she shuttered. “I was being inconsiderate here wasn’t I?”  
“Yes, you were. Very inconsiderate” he agreed, seeming to calm down however. “You are something. I give you that much. No matter how hurtful it can be, you just have to simply throw it at their faces. You even did that with your other partners.”  
“Look, I just don’t like beating around the bush alright?”  
“I’ve seen that a lot throughout the previous Reaper’s Games.”  
Then again silence. Great, just great. The last thing she needed was an upset Composer. Now she will never get back to the RG, as hard as she tried. He will just-  
“I admit, at least you are not boring” Joshua suddenly said, making Mamori turn right away to him and stare in confusion yet also surprised. “Excuse me!?” she only was able to bring out.  
“You don’t meet someone straightforward every day do you? It takes something to get straight to the point. Not just that, it’s fun to keep you up your toes. I’m having fun.”  
“So… I am just there for your entertainment now?”  
He shook his head. “No, it’s more than that. If so any player would be fine.” Then he turned away, sighing for a moment and having a… More saddening expression on his face? Was that reality? Or did she just dream that right now? She had no idea.  
“I won’t lie to you… I think I am going to miss this” he then brought out. “After all… At some point, as hard as it is to think about, I do feel lonely sometimes.”  
Huh? D… Did he just deicide to answer her question despite not responding to it fondly at first? Or are her ears playing tricks on her? Was he… Could it be- Urgh, and she wastes thoughts on him again. This was piling up over the time wasn’t it?  
“Also… If you were serious with being concerned… Thanks. I appreciate the thought. However, there is no need to break your little head over me and worry about defeating Atsu instead?”


	6. Day 6

_“Also… If you were serious with being concerned… Thanks. I appreciate the thought. However, there is no need to break your little head over me and worry about defeating Atsu instead?”_

  
This was all she remembered before she woke up somewhere completely else and stood up. It made Mamori think to some extent. ‘No need to break her little head over him’? Did he even have a slight idea- Oh who was she fooling? He was right.   
Joshua was the Composer. What did he even have to worry about? Nothing. Not really at least. Yeah sure, he got a reaper after him who hates men but she doubted this one was a real threat. Right?   
  
“I don’t get it” Mamori finally said after a few minutes staring right at her partner. This one had not said a thing, only stared back with his little remarks here and there. Yet these phrases didn’t bother her any longer. She probably got used to it by now. That’s a first.   
“Don’t get what?” Joshua then asked. “Look, some people feel embarrassed or flattered when you stare at them like that so-“   
“Not that!” she interrupted. “It’s about you being in this game!”   
“This again? Look, I told you already. I am in this game be-“  
“Then answer me what makes her threatening enough to partner up with someone! She must have something against you, right!?”   
The woman expected something. Maybe a slight nod, or him sighing ‘Urgh, fine. You got me. She has something.’ Or anything else. He would have his reason after all yet this response was not something she was necessarily used to.   
He giggled slightly while shaking his head. “Oh no. Atsu is a weakling” he said. “It’d be very easy to get rid of her for me. Snip, poof, done. Existence erased.”   
“Well ,if it is that easy then-“   
“But that’s no fun” he interrupted his partner. “Besides, there is no hurry for Atsu to go just yet. She can still deliver an entertaining show, don’t you agree?”   
“She doesn’t seem to bother you a lot, now that I’m listening to this.”   
“Yeah, sorta. However, who knows what she might discover. I’m not taking any risks here.”   
“You are odd” she finally brought out. “If there is something she could figure out then-“   
“You want to know why I joined?” he then interrupted, looking straight at his partner’s face. Again… This serious face. This… Was too much for her to handle yet at the same time… “Your serious mode?” she asked yet a bit more quietly than before.   
“How else do I get you to seriously listen to me?” he sighed. “I’m not just all funny after all.”   
“I never doubted that. It’s just… You lately have that face more often is all. Even yesterday while fighting the Noise. Is something on your mind?”   
A moment of silence. Yet this time he seemed to think about something. Very closely. What was that about now?   
“It has been a few days yet I’m already an open book to you aren’t I?” he then said. “Yeah, you could say that. Could be easily changed if I just made you participate the Reaper’s Game again.”   
“An eleventh time!? Are you serious!? For what am I doing this then!?” the brown haired shouted, slightly upset. Joshua sometimes was just unbelievable, even when he was serious.   
“I’m kidding, calm down. I already have a plan for you Mamori.”   
“A plan huh? Is it giving me a ticket for endless participation in this game?”   
He let out a quick chuckle. “No, not that. Although I would welcome it. Might as well participate again myself.”   
“You can’t be serious.”   
“Of course I am not. You can believe me, I already have decided. And there is no need for you to worry about my decision. For now, keep your focus on Atsu. We will get to that later. First your duty, then your reward.”

“What am I, your dog!?”   
“At the moment yes” he snickered, making her only letting out a grumble.   
“You se-“   
“Hey! How dare you to still be alive within this Reaper’s Game!?” a female voice behind them yelled loudly. Very loudly. It was unbelievably loudly and almost turned into an angry bark. Mamori was the first who recognized so she turned around quickly… Only to gulp and take a few steps backwards. W… Was that… No… It can’t be… Would she really show herself so easily? It’s not even the final day of this game yet! Although… She did show herself on the third day already so why was Mamori surprised to spot the Gamemaster out of all possible Reapers here? Besides, if she recalls the mission it did say that the Players are supposed to expose Joshua to the Gamemaster so she can finish him off. Well, turns out she did that kind of work herself now though.   
“Escaping from them, how dirty are you playing!?” Atsu barked louder yet Joshua only stared at her, being unfazed of her reaction. “Me playing dirty?” he asked. “Now look who is talking. You are technically in a grey zone with your two day mission. Also, where is the hello?”   
“Hello my ass Pig! I cannot look at you any longer nor let this woman suffer any longer before she will find out!”   
“Find out? What do you mean?”   
“Don’t bullshit me Pig! First and foremost, you’re the only two left! Look!”   
“Only two left?” the female Player repeated questioning. Then she listened closely as well as looking around… And surprisingly she could confirm it, at least in the area they were in right now. She heard no screaming for a Player, no running around… Nothing. Just a few people passing by and minding their own business. How is that possible? There were other Players just a minute ago which she and the Composer were hiding from and-   
“Ending missions earlier than they should end? That’s a first” he commented on that. “Says the one playing the game technically alive!” the man hating Reaper yelled back. “Makes you the illegal one here if you ask me!”    
“What can I say? Everything has a little hole here and there.”   
“Don’t fool me like you fool this woman! When I erase her I just put her out of the misery while ending your life!”   
Mamori only looked confused at the two having their conversation. While Atsu seemed to be enraged Joshua answered her as calmly as he could, sometimes being his sly self. She listened to it for a while yet did not seem to understand what they were talking about in the first place. What could they possibly talk about what enraged Atsu so much that even the Player here could see that she was about to choke the Composer any minute now yet held back. After all, she could not attack him directly until tomorrow, he was a player after all. A player like Mamori was, nothing more and nothing less… Well, maybe a bit more. He was still in full control of the game.   
“W… What do you two mean?” she then finally managed to ask, interrupting their conversation and making both of them gaze at her, looking straight at her.   
“Don’t worry abou-“ Joshua wanted to answer but the Gamemaster interrupted him and said:”Oh he didn’t tell you? You’re done after this, poof. Whoop. Away. None existent. Bye bye. And sooo on.”   
“W… What? I have no idea what you are-“   
“Okay, short and simple-This game is illegal and since you cooperate with him you will be erased after this game.”   
Silence. W… What was she… No way. She has to be joking. Right? It was Atsu, the one who wants to dethrone the Composer because men. This has to be a trick of hers. There is no way.   
Mamori just shook her head, not wanting to believe it. “There is no way.”   
“Oh yeah!? Want to hear some rules?”   
“Atsu stop!” the male wanted to interrupt yet it was not successful.   
“As soon as a game is decleared illegal it doesn’t count. The two committing the crime of this illegal game will be erased as punishment. Am I wrong?”   
“N… No you are not but-“ Joshua shuttered, making Mamori shut off entirely now. W… Wait a moment… This is true? This is a rule? And him entering is an illegal thing to do, even for the Composer? And the one cooperating, means the one with the contract, will also vanish into nothing?   
So… Does this mean…   
But further she wasn’t able to think. Before she knew it everything went black right in front of her. It was a lot to take in.   
Knowing that your actions won’t matter is the last thing you want to find out after all.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!
> 
> Not all the characters used in this fanfiction are belonging to me! Not even all the OCs used in this Fanfiction! They belong to someone else and I only have permission to use them!
> 
> In this chapter this applies to these following OCs:  
> Kaito
> 
> Just so you know! And now... Enjoy!

_When Mamori finally came back to her senses she only realized a voice screaming her name. It was a familiar voice yet the tone it was in had a hint of panicking, as if the person was worried for a moment. Yet for some reason she didn’t want to hear the voice at the moment._  
When she managed to open her eyes and her blurry view turned into a clear side she knew why-Joshua. He was facing her, staring right at her. The face seemed to have a hint of worry, young boy who had no idea what to do at the moment.  
Even so, Mamori turned away from him in a flash. She didn’t want to face him right now. She was disappointed. Even though he was a little douche at times this was too low, even for his standards. But apparently the Composer wasn’t afraid of such things.  
“Do you abuse people often?” she asked, making him pause whatever he said at the moment. She didn’t pay attention to it however nor realized anyway. She just hear him saying something. Nothing more, nothing less.  
“What?” he only brought out, a bit shocked- The usual unfazed attitude was at a sudden switch. Is that an act? Is he trying to convince her or something?  
“If you abuse people often” she repeated, not trying to face him.  
“N… No, I was never-“  
“And a liar too although the Gamemaster already exposed the truth!?”  
“Liar? But… I am not lying, I just…“  
“Just what!? Let me do your work and then get rid of me!? Is that it!?” she became louder and louder. Her gaze did not meet his, she just couldn’t at the moment. She was disappointed, angry… It was horrible to find out. So no matter how this ends… She will disappear anyway. That’s all she knew.  
“N… No, I was never-“ Joshua kept shuttering, seeming to become more insecure with his words. She had no idea why nor did she care. He obviously didn’t care about her. As long as he can save his own skin any method is fine.  
“Maybe she should get rid of you” the female Player then spoke up as she decided to stand up. “Shove this promise up your ass. I’m leaving!” “W… What!? B… But-“ her ‘partner’ wanted to stop her.  
“But what!?”  
“I never… I mean… I never wanted to-“  
“You said you can do it yourself, right!? Then do it yourself and keep me out of your bullshit! I’m not working together with someone like you any longer!”  
And after that she stormed off without a second thought nor turning around to meet his gaze one last time. His face was the last thing she wanted to see at the moment or for the rest of the day.  
  


The seventh day approached. Mamori was standing within the Scramble Crossing. The events of yesterday weren’t forgotten for her. She was still enraged. Mad. Sure, Joshua had his moments of a little inappropriate behavior and his remarks weren’t the kindest nor always fitting yet he never made the impression of a very bad person. The opposite in fact. It was just a few days but he did seem to be at least a bit concerned.  
Seem. That was all it was. He seemed to be like that. He only acted that way. In truth he was no better than the one who wanted to dethrone him. In fact, he was worse. He tricked her into this mess. She was nothing more than a tool.  
Now Mamori did want to survive the game but did it even matter right now? If she was erased right her wouldn’t that be the same as if she survived until the very end? After all, she broke a rule and will face erasure, no matter what. All thanks to the Composer.  
She sighed. Maybe she should just face it and accept that her end has come. She will never return. Only erasure awaits her. Her right to exist was taken ever since the start of this week… Wasn’t it?

“Ey! What are you doing here!?” a female voice suddenly screamed loudly. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere else!?” Huh? Who could that be? All other Players besides her and the Composer were erased. So it couldn’t be- Unless… It was a Reaper?  
Mamori turned around to see who it was. The voice was a bit familiar yet she couldn’t tell who it was… Until she saw the Reaper face to face-Kaguya.  
Kaguya was staring at the Player, very upset. Maybe because she wasn’t the one who the Composer decided to partner up with. The brown haired remembered that this female Reaper was very angry at the female Player indeed.

“What do you want?” Mamori asked, keeping her gaze at Kaguya. “You’ve come here to attack me and then erase me?”  
“Normally… Yes” Kaguya only replied. “Yet since I might erase my beloved at the same time-“  
“Then what are you waiting for? Just get it over with. I will fade away anyway.”  
“You serious?”  
The Player nodded right at the Reaper. She was standing there after all, not activating her psych. She was just standing there, staring and waiting for the Reaper’s move.  
“Well, the offer is tempting” Kaguya said and rose a weapon-A giant axe. It was bigger than the average axe yet not bigger than the Reaper herself. She was able to carry it without any problems though.  
She was about to open her mouth but before she was even able to say something a strange looking fox already ran over and bit Kaguya straight in the leg, making her squirm for a second and drop her axe right in front of her. “What the frick!?” she screamed painfully yet the fox kept chewing on her leg.  
Mamori looked down to spot the fox herself, looking confused at it. Was it a Noise? Well… It did look like one but-  
“Okay Ki, that’s enough” a male voice said as hand clapping was heard. “Come here!”  
And just like that the fox noise stopped, perked its ears up and ran over to someone.  
Ki? And the Fox Noise… Not to mention the-  
“The pirate Reaper!?” Mamori asked as she turned to where to fox ran… And her suspicion was confirmed the moment she saw the foxy Noise transform into a blond fox girl with fox ears, fox tail and reaper wings, straight going for hugging the Reaper with the pirate attire as this one petted the girl. It was them-Kaito and Denki.  
“If that’s what I became known for” he sighed while petting the other Reaper who purred now. “Either way Kaguya, you had to?”  
“Had to what!?” the other female Reaper screamed loudly and slightly angered yet also still in pain. “I wasn’t going to you know!”  
“Then why your axe?”  
“Because I thought it’d look cool!”  
Kaito was staring suspiciously at Kaguya and so was Denki. This one gulped and turned slightly away from them. “Okay, maybe I wanted to give her a little scar” she then admitted yet then turned back to them. “But only because she hurt the Composer’s feelings, this little bitch!”  
“Seriously? Because of-“ Kaito wanted to counter but Kaguya didn’t let him by continuing to scream:”This bitch thinks she knows the Composer! She thinks he was in the wrong and she was in the right! She thinks Atsu was right! She didn’t listen to what the Composer had to say! It’s her fault that he is now on his own, facing this man hating whore on his own! And why!? Because she trusts the bitch more than her own partner! If you ask me she at least deserved a nice scar in her face!”  
The male Reaper sighed at the enraged words of the female Reaper as Denki only let out a ‘nyeh’, matching with his sigh. “Well, cannot say that you are completely wrong this time” he seemed to agree as he turned to the Player watching this scenario.  
This Player looked a bit confused at all three of them. But why was she surprised? Of course the Reapers would stand up for their Composer, especially these three… Or two. She did not understand a word of the foxy Reaper after all.  
“But that’s why we are here. To box some sense into her” Kaito continued. “Box sense into me?” Mamori asked yet then shook her head. “Let me guess… He sent you to convince me otherwise, is that-“ but before she knew it she had to stop as the Reaper hugging the pirate Reaper had her ears perked up again and this time grumbled heavily at the player.  
She couldn’t say why but seeing Denki like this was scary. In fact, it didn’t take someone understanding animal language to figure out that this foxy Reaper was mad at the moment and her expression alone said: “No!” on its own, better than words could express it.  
This made the Player shut her mouth at once yet also a bit surprised. He did not send at least Kaito and Denki after her?  
“Obviously not” the male Reaper then began. “In fact, as we speak the Composer is busy with exposing of Atsu all by himself and for our surprise he seems to have problems.”  
“Ah really? And he called the Gamemaster as ‘no threat’ at first.”  
“Limitations when having a contract you know.”  
“So what? You think I’d go there now and rush to help? Because then-“  
“If you want to live you should!”  
“If I want to live? Seems like he did not educate any of you Reapers about the rules he set up didn’t he?”  
Yet this made Denki’s growl intensify even further while her face became angrier. Way more angrier. And it seems like she couldn’t hold back any longer as she let go of Kaito, ran up to the Player and scratched her quickly in the face, making the Player scream loudly while the fox Reaper nyehed loudly in an angered voice and didn’t seem to stop.  
She scratched faster and faster, trying to tell Mamori something yet since this one couldn’t understand her nyehing the female Player couldn’t make any of it besides wondering what made her so upset.  
However, the male Reaper seemed to grab his Reaper partner quickly and held her back, dragging her away from Mamori whose face was now full of scars caused by the scratching.  
“That’s enough Ki!” he then told the fox girl who was now making a pouty face and turned it away from Mamori. ****  
Kaguya watched this as well of course and nodded. “Well done Denki, that’s what she deserved after all” she only added to the situation, making the male shake his face yet decided not to comment on this any further.  
“Sorry for Ki” he said while facing Mamori who could only stare at the moment. She did not understand exactly what Denki said but it sounded like she was mad yet also seemed to defend the Composer as good as she could. But… Why?  
“Although… What Ki said… I agree with her” he then added. “Also with what Kaguya said. And I cannot believe I agree with her for one time in my life! Hopefully this is the only time I have to agree with her though.” “What’s that supposed to mean!?” the lovesick Reaper yelled from the sidelines yet only a glare from Kaito made her shut up instantly.  
Then he turned back to Mamori. “Look, I get it. Hearing that wasn’t pretty and all but didn’t you forget what kind of person Atsu was?”  
“What kind of person?” Mamori repeated questioning.  
“Basically… She’s doing anything to get her goal basically. She’s even ready to erase you if she must.”  
“So? Just says what kind of person she is but doesn’t defend his cause in the-“  
“You dumb or somethin’!? If the Composer wanted you gone he could’ve already gotten rid of you!”  
“W… What?”  
“You heard me damn right! If the really wanted you gone he could’ve done so already! But guess what!? He didn’t! In fact, he’s trusting you more than you think!”  
Mamori only stared at the male Reaper. W… What was he saying? Was it even true? Could it really be that- “Y… You have no proof for that!” she suddenly said then, refusing to believe this.  
“Talked to him myself. Surprised what he said about you but he seemed damn serious” the pirate Reaper added. “Plus, do we look like we are lying?”  
The Player looked at them-Denki was still growling with a very angered expression right at Mamori, her ears and tail perked up, in a way that she would be close to attack again. The one holding her was also staring very seriously at Mamori, his eyes seeming to go through her and if gazes could cut her this gaze would’ve already done so within seconds.  
“If he really planned something behind anyone’s back we wouldn’t be here right now and try to get you back to your senses. The one you should trust is him, not-“  
But before he could finish he spotted something right behind the Player before she could. He quickly got out his scythe, pushed Denki gently to the side and pushed the Player out of the way, only to slice a bigger Noise which was close to attack this one.  
“She’s already at it!? Shit!” Kaito only let out as the Noise was disappearing. “Ey freak! Mind helping me out on this one!?” “Eh? Why me?” Kaguya only asked, a bit confused.  
“You want the Composer to-“  
But he didn’t have to say anything further, the crazy Reaper already picked up her axe and was standing right next to Kaito. “Heck no!” she yelled. “Might not like this Player but Atsu ain’t gonna erase the Composer so I guess we have to keep Noises off her now do we!?”  
N… Noises? W… Were they-  
Mamori only watched the two Reapers for a while. Slicing each Noise there was with their weapons while Denki seemed to cheer for them on the sidelines with her nyehing.  
Mamori only looked at the two… They seemed determined to keep her safe from any harm. Yet they didn’t do it because it was an order… They did it because it was something they felt like to do for not just his sake but also her sake.  
W… Was that really true though? Kaito did make a valid point-If Joshua really wanted her gone he already could’ve gotten rid of her himself without penalties. Yet there she was, still standing on her two feet. So maybe…  
Suddenly Mamori turned away, ready to run. But before that she asked quickly:”Where’s Atsu right now!?”  
“Statue of Hachiko!” Kaito replied while fending against the Noises alongside Kaguya. Statue of Hachiko… The place of the first encounter… Not too far from here.  
“Thanks! Think you can handle them alone?”  
“Sure we can! Just go already!”  
She nodded, making her feet move instantly as fast as she could, leaving the fighting Reapers behind.

 

It only took three minutes until Mamori arrived at said place. She was a bit out of breath yet couldn’t recover for long after she heard an explosion and a laughter right after it.  
“And that is the power of the Composer!?” the female asked with a more sinister laugh. “Pitful. You didn’t do much to me yet. Does a partner slow you down that much?”  
Yet she received no reply. In fact, complete silence. Mamori turned to the sounds and there she saw them-Atsu was floating in the air, facing a Joshua who just had been slammed right into the ground yet decided to sit up, only staring up to Atsu with an angered expression. Yet it took no expert to see Joshua wasn’t at his fullest. In fact, he didn’t seem to focus at all, as if something troubled him. But he tried to shrug it off, as if it was nothing.  
However, when he was close to get up a shot from the Gamemaster seemed to be close to hit him as she went for a direct attack. He tried to react in time and at the very least already had his hands ready yet realized he didn’t have to do anything as someone was right in front of him, blocking Atsu’s straight forward attack on an instant.  
The Composer looked up… Only to be surprised by who it was… Mamori was right in front of him, with her psyche activated as well as blocking the Gamemaster’s attack with her sword, managing to send her backwards and slam against a building’s wall.  
Then the Player turned around, right to the Composer and faced him. She saw his surprised expression yet didn’t seem to mind it. “Still not learning the casual formalities?” she asked. “N… No, I thought you-“ he was about to ask but she interrupted:”Yeah, I was pretty mad. Not saying I still am not but… Some Reapers helped me in some way to see some flaw in my logic.”  
“Some… Reapers? … You mean that Kaito and Denki-“  
“Sorta, yeah. But I’m not entirely sold yet.” She then faced him, with a more serious expression now as she took a deep breath.  
“Yoshiya Kiryu, I heard some things from those Reapers and I am ready to believe them. But only if you answer me honestly and directly. If not… I can also go.”  
He only looked at her, even more surprised. Seeing this face was unusual from someone like Joshua yet this time he didn’t seem like he was hiding something. He didn’t hide that this wasn’t something he expected, especially not now. So this was a big surprise.  
Yet then he shook his head and tried to have a usual expression. The emphasize is on tried because apparently it seems like even he had his moments of obvious surprise yet also relief.  
“What is it?” he asked. “I promise I won’t beat around the bush, if that’s what it ta-“  
“What is my fate?” she asks him directly. “When this is over… What are you planning to do with me?”  
A moment of silence. This was a bit unexpected. Yet… Even so…  
“You really want to know the details don’t you? Well… I cannot say it yet but it’s far from erasure. Besides, if I wanted to… You would be gone by now. History. Poof. Bye bye.”  
“So… You really have no intend to erase me when this is over? Although your rules obviously say-“  
“Can you really still call this a casual Reaper’s Game? Besides, I don’t gain any benefit from erasing you so why should I even bother. This is a Reaper’s Exposition, not a Reaper’s Game.”  
“Then what are you-“  
“Let’s make a deal-You help me getting rid of Atsu and I will let you know Scar Lady” Joshua remarked, finally in his usual sly tone. Wait… Scar Lady? “Did you really have to say that now?” Mamori sighed, not really taking it as a compliment but what else what was she supposed to do? He was not wrong, her face was full of scars, only because of the foxy Reaper also known as Denki.  
“Sorry, to tempting to resist. Denki did some fine work though.”  
“Har har. Very funny Joshua.”

“Heh, sorry, not sorry. Do we have a deal though?”  
The Player sighed. What else did she have to lose besides possible patience? Besides, it’s good to see he got his old attitude back to some extend.  
Mamori put out her hand and placed it right in front of Joshua as she grinned slightly at him. “Deal” she said. “Now get up or we will lose more time.”  
He let out a quick chuckle. “As you say Boss” he let out as he took her hand and let her help him up.  
“What the hell!?” the Gamemaster’s voice suddenly screamed angrily as both were just about to turn around to her. “You’re just believing him like that!?”  
Mamori sighed as she heard that. “Got more reason to believe him than to believe him. Besides, wouldn’t like to get on the Composer’s bad side necessarily now do I?” she only countered with a slight grin. “Unlike you here.”  
“Seems like you’re getting the hang of things working here” he only added to it as he then turned to Atsu himself. “Enough chit chat though. We’ve got someone to expose of now don’t we?”  
“You couldn’t be further from the truth. Let’s get this over with.”  
Atsu growled at them. She wasn’t pleased with this. Not at all. “But this Pig is a dirty liar!” she yelled growling, almost barked. “I don’t know about that but you seem to play just as dirty don’t you?” the Player asked. “Besides, only wanting to erase Joshua because he is a man? It’s not making you any better I’d say.”  
“You don’t see it do you? This pig will doom us all! Including you! He will backstab you sooner or-“  
“If I really wanted to I would have already done it” Joshua then threw in. “I’m not that stupid. In fact, I wouldn’t say that I’m stupid at all. Unlike you over here. You basically ran right into my little trap Gamemaster.”  
“Oh don’t act like you already won!” the man hater yelled furiously, raising her arm and preparing it already for an attack. But before she could even move it the Composer rose her arm right at her, making her feel a certain pain throughout her entire body and making her only tremble. She is trying to move yet he didn’t let her. It’s as if he had grabbed her and is holding her tight in his grip.  
She shuttered slightly. “W… What the- How!?” Atsu was only able to yell. “This… This isn’t playing fair swine!” “Oh it is” Joshua commented in a sly tone. “I’m just doing the same thing you did yesterday. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Mamori will make it long and painful as she has the honors.”  
“W… What!? No way a wo-“ Yet Atsu paused when she saw Mamori right in front of her, with the sword right at hand, pointing it right towards the paralyzed Gamemaster. “You cannot be serious!”  
“Oh but I am” Mamori only said when looking at Atsu. “Sorry, but I promised him. Please don’t take this personal.”  
These were the last words the Gamemaster was able to hear when the female Player went directly for a few strikes.  
The last thing Mamori can recall from this day that a strong, glowing light filled the place quickly, making her unable to see her surroundings. Soon enough she didn’t even see her surroundings anymore and when the light disappeared she found herself in an entirely different place.


	8. And so, the game ends

"T... This is it... Right?" she asked after finding herself again in a more... Lighted area. In fact, it was so bright Mamori only realized a sort of white smoke with grey buildings in the background. However, despite this she did look around, scanning the area for a bit while looking around.  
"Joshua?" she brought out after a bit. "Joshua!? Where are you!? Joshua!? JOSHUA!?" Could it be... The attack Atsu landed... Was indeed... Something gravious? Or-  
"If you look for the Composer, he already left" a male voice said from behind. Mamori's ears perked up and she turned around... And there she spotted him, the Conductor, also refered as Megumi Kitaniji.   
This is not the first time the woman encounters this Reaper. She already had talked to him nine times in total. After all, he carries out the Composer's- No, Joshua's judgement towards the players. In the end the Composer had a say in who will live on and who won't, Megumi only delivers who will get a second chance. It was one of his job as Conductor after all.   
"And thus, we meet again" he continued, only recieving a nod as a response yet also a slight worry of her face. "Don't worry. The Composer is fine. Atsu hasn't done much damage to him. Nothing serious. It takes more than that to take him down."  
She sighed reliefed. "I'm glad to hear that."  
"I'm surprised you didn't come to that conclusion."   
"You never know. Atsu took the chance when she got it after all. It could've ended badly for him."  
"You seem to worry about him."  
"A bit. After all... He was my partner for a week wasn't he?"  
Megumi chuckled slightly  yet nodded in agreement. "You do make a point."  
"Anyway... You have come here to tell me I will have to participate again, right?" Mamori said straight out loud. "After all, I-"   
"No, that's not it. The Composer has other plans for you" he interrupted her, making her face freeze in disbelief for a moment.   
"Other... Plans?"   
"Yes. You are free to choose your path."   
She jumped up, looking surprised at the right hand of the Composer. "Wait what!? Say that again!? He must be joking!"  
"No, these are straight orders from the Composer. He said it word by word. You are free to choose."   
"Where is that coming from out of the blue!? First letting me go through it for nine weeks because of your bet and now-"   
"He told you? I'm not surprised" Megumi laughed slightly before getting back to his more serious demanour. "But yes, he wants you to choose which way you want to go. It is his gift to you.  
 "A... Gift? Why would he-"   
"For your performance throughout the week. At least that's how he put it."  
Mamori couldn't believe it. Joshua... He really said that? He gave her, a mere player, the freedom to choose her path? Which means she can wish for any option, couldn't she? Live on, Reaper or Erasure. She was free to choose. This is perfect! She could come back to live again! She could go back to her family, to everyone dear to her and live on! Just like- Wait, hold up. Was that REALLY the right path to choose? Come back to live, keep living with so many people? Did she really earn this?  
After all... This game was unusual. Joshua told her a few days ago that him entering the game made it not count, even though it was for personal reasons this time. And letting Mamori choose... It was a gift, yeah, but... It did not feel right at all.  
Besides... Who assured that HE will be happy? Who assured that he won't be all alone again? After all, it is unlikely she would see him back in the RG, after finding out about him and his true position.  
Hold up, would she worry that he wouldn't be lonely? Or wasn't she being egoistical right now. Who said that SHE wouldn't miss HIM as well!?   
It was odd to think about it, missing Joshua out of all people she could miss... But something... There was something about him which made Mamori actually worry about him.   
Despite him being a douche. Despite him being idotic at times. Despite him putting his former partner up her toes. She just couldn't help it but to think about how much SHE will miss HIM in truth if she thought about this closer. She would miss his presence, miss his sly remarks. Miss his teasing words and smile. She... Would just miss him. She couldn't say why but... It was a thought crossing her mind. Did she grow that close to him during their week together already? Was that even possible to happen!?

"Mamori? Are you still with me?" Megumi woke her up with those words. She realized she had stared into an empty space and now turns back to the Conductor.   
"Yes, I am" she answered, a bit more quitely however. "I... Was just thinking on where I am needed. No, better said where I actually want to be."   
"Where you want to be? I thought you were dead set to return to the RG, were you not?"   
She nodded slightly. "At first yes but..."   
"But? Why hesitating then? Your wish will be granted. Composer's or-"

"No. That's defiantly not what I want. At least not anymore."   
The Conductor looked at the woman, slightly confused. "Not anymore?"   
"Yes. It is... Odd to explain. I mean, despite just giving myself a second chance doesn't feel right to me if I'm honest."   
"So you say you want to participate again? If that is wha-"   
"Hooold up! I wasn't finished! I don't want to take part in this game again either! At least... Not as Player."   
The male looked at her, seemed to observe her face closely yet then nodded.  
"Please, go on."   
"Thank you." Mamori took a deep breath before she continued:"I want to become a Reaper."   
"A Reaper you say? And... For what reason?"   
She looked at him, not knowing what to say. If she said that she would just want this because to stay nearby Joshua it'd become problematic. Why? Because she knew no Reapers outside of Kaito and Denki who-   
"Let me guess" Kitaniji suddenly spoke up. "You want to be a Reaper who keeps the Composer company and swear him your loyalty. Is that it?"   
The female gulped yet nodded. How did he find that out in the first place!?   
"You are an open book to read at times. I've noticed." He then turned away, apparently to think, yet then turned back to the woman. "It's an unusual choice and reasoning to become a Reaper, but if that is the path you want to take then there is speaking nothing against it."

"Huh!? Really!? I can become a Reaper!?"   
"Yes. After all, it is what YOU wish to do. And if you want to become a Reaper to stay with the Composer... Then it shall happen."   
"Just like that? But wait, who gurantees that-"   
"You yourself. After all, your exact wish is to be a Reaper solely for him. Is that it?"   
"Y... Yes, it is but-"   
"Then let me return your entry fee and welcome you to the Reapers! From now on, you will work with us as well as having a special place!"   
"Special place!? But shouldn't I start at-"   
"Nah-ah. Wish is wish Mamori. No take-backs" a third voice suddenly echoed from behind.

The brown haired jumped up once more and turned where the voice came from... And was quite surprised to see who was standing there. Right in front of her. It was... Joshua!?   
When did he- Oh right, he wouldn't have much of a problem to appear anywhere as long as it's the UG, correct?   
"You made your decision. And if that's what you want to do no one is stopping you" he continued. "Besides, I don't mind this myself."   
"You... Don't mind?" she asked him, less shocked than her sudden gasp when spotting the Composer right around the corner.   
"No. Not really. Why should I? You want it, you get it."   
A moment of silence filled the place. No one said a word. None of the three. The only thing happening that moment was that a small, genuine smile escaped Joshua's lips. It wasn't the usual smile, his teasing, sly and tiny sinister smile. It was... A natural smile. A... Rather happy smile. As if he was at least feeling a bit of joy at the moment. And apparently so much that even this Composer couldn't hide it any longer.   
_"I'm already looking forward to our time together Mamori."_


End file.
